sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold the Wolf
This character was made by the users User:RedEyedMedic and User:VanillaTheCat as a collab. They both share this character and either one of them may use them. Personality Gold is often shy. She also is pretty vain (definitley not as much as Crystal though o-o). She is very loyal to her friends, but sometimes a little too over-protective. Under her shy exterior, Gold is actually a very loving, affectionate, kind-hearted girl, but she is not known for this, she's mostly just known for her shyness. Gold rarely shows this true personality of hers, though. Abilities The silver gems on her bracelets and boots give her gold magic - this lets her turn anything into gold, turn gold into living beings or create gold. The power comes out of the gems as a shiny yellow-gold light. Only she can use these gems because she was the first to wear them - meaning only the gems can be used by her, if they are to be put on anyone else they will slowly float back to her. She first put the gems on when she was ten years old. How and why she got her gems (WARNING: TERRIBLE) Before Gold was born, her parents had found these silver gems with the gold powers Gold has today. They decided to give these to their daughter (the mother was pregnant at the time) for her 10th birthday. When she was born, she named her Gold because of the powers she was going to obtain in the future. When it was her 10th birthday, she finally was given the gems and got them implanted into her bracelets and boots. Relationships Celadon the Wolf Gold's boyfriend. Out of all the people (mobians?), Gold acts the least shy and anti-social to Celadon, although still can be seen as shy towards him. She seems to have "an addiction to hugging him" (as Aliza the Hedgehog says). Crystal the Cat Gold and Crystal have somewhat of a sister-like relationship, even though not actually being siblings. Crystal is sort of like a big sister to Gold, as Crystal is 3 years older than her. Gold and Crystal have lots of trust in eachother. Aliza the Hedgehog Sorta frenemies. Gold gets annoyed at Aliza's flirtyness, and they argue a lot, but at the end of the day they're still decent friends. Trivia * It's kinda ironic how she was named Gold and ten years after she was born she got gold powers, don't ya think? xD * Gold's father is a coyote, thus she's actually half-coyote. But she still prefers to be referred to as a wolf than a coyote-wolf hybrid or a Wolfote or something. (Lol I just decided this now because I noticed how much she looks like a coyote xD) * Gold is part of Team Shine. * Crystal and Gold's sister-like relationship is a nod towards the fact that Crystal was originally going to be her actual sister. Gallery Gold the Wolf.png Blaze to Gold.png|Gold turning a butterfly into gold. Recoloured from Blaze (by VanillaTheCat) Gold by Yumna.png|By yumnataqi on Scratch Gold by PGG.png|By pinkglamgrrl on Scratch Gold by Justyna.png|By Justyna3333 on Scratch Gold the Wolf By Spiritomb189.png|By Spiritomb189 on Scratch >w< Gold and Crystal.png|Gold and Crystal by VanillaTheCat, base by fira-the-cat on deviantART Gold the Wolf By SigmaAlphaThree.png|By SigmaAlphaThree :DDD (I KNOW I FAILED AT THE LACE THING LOL) Gold the Wolf By The_Dark_Knight13.png|By The Dark Knight-13 Gold the Wolf Winter Outfit.png|Gold's winter outfit. Base by MPOMbases on deviantART Category:Wolves Category:Female Category:Good Category:Other Powers